Time Away
by xXTheNightWatchManXx
Summary: Fang convinces Max to fly away for a few hours to have some time alone. ***I had a dream and I thought it was super cute so I made it into a story. Takes place in Fang in Colorado after Africa but before they all...you know...stab Max in the back***


"Max, what are you thinking about?" Fang glanced sideways at me; I'm sure, barely seeing me through the mess of black hair that had fallen in front of the left side of his face.

I shrugged; slightly surprised that he had pulled me out of my own mind. But I tried not to show

it. We normally either sat in comfortable silence...or where busy sucking face. But since the kids were in the house we restrained ourselves. "I don't know. The flock. Angel." I glanced over at him, "Us." He took my hand and rubbed circles on the back of it with his thumb. I sighed, "Maybe I'm going crazy."

He turned fully in my direction, his eyes seeming to pierce right through me. I had to remind myself to breathe. "Let's go out for a bit."

I shook my head, "The kids are here we can't just leave them."

Fang, the gorgeously dark and devious bastard, wrapped his arms around me in a way that made my heart stop. His breath tickled my neck as he brought his face close to mine, "They'll be fine for a few hours. We won't go far I promise. I sure could use some time alone. Don't you think?" He planted a firm kiss where my neck met my shoulders and I melted into his arms. Not to mention this whole time he had been lightly rubbing my back, between my wings, sending shivers up my spine. My arms snaked around his neck and I was putty in his hands. I barely noticed when he pulled me over to the window, stepping out onto the large sill and dropping over the edge. I followed him without question, practically throwing myself out the window and spreading my wings just before I hit the ground, swooping up into the air to fly beside Fang. Our wings touched each other as we cruised through the cool night air. Glancing at me for a moment, Fang angled himself downward toward a tree, landing gracefully on one of the larger branches. I, on the other hand, landed not so gracefully. I practically slammed into him as I hurtled towards the tree. But he caught me with ease, a hint of amusement in his eyes as he gave me one of his famous half smiles that made my heart flutter. He was perfect. He was mine. He was my other half, my better half, and I loved him. Fang sat against the trunk of the tree, on a large bough that was wide and dipped down, almost as if it were meant to be a seat. I sat on his lap and laid my head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat, his breathing, his everything. He rubbed my back again, soothing me, unwinding my muscles and letting me relax. He kissed my head and whispered softly, "I love you." It was so soft I wasn't sure I had actually heard it, that maybe it as my mind playing tricks on me. But when I looked up into his eyes I knew he had said it, that I wasn't imagining it.

I smiled at him, "I love you too." I reached up and kissed him, softly at first, but became fierce as it went on, hungry. I'm not sure how it happened but Fang somehow came to be on top of me in our fierce make out streak. When we finally parted, after what seemed like eternity, I gulped air into my lungs, trying, and failing, to be discreet about it.

Fang chuckled, "What's the matter?" He leaned his head down and grazed his lips along the base of my throat, knowing full well that if he was anyone else he wouldn't have a head at this point. His hand found the hem of my loose, boyish t-shirt and trailed underneath it.

I gasped and entwined my fingers in his beautiful black hair. "Have I ever mentioned you're evil?"

He chuckled once again against my skin, "Gorgeous, lethal, sexy…but not evil." He pulled his head away and grinned down at me…which scared me _just a little. _"I don't think I'm evil, but if you think so maybe I should live up to the title." His cold fingers trailed lightly along my stomach, causing me to giggle. Fang's eyes widened, "Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you giggle before." He scratched his nails on my skin which made me shriek and giggle more. "Hmm, looks like someone's ticklish."

I stopped giggling long enough to grab Fang by the collar of his shirt, "You're future's not lookin' too bright babe."

He raised his eyebrows at me, "Babe? That's a new one."

I sighed and shook my head, "Just stop messing around and kiss me."

His hand trailed down my thigh and his lips grazed over mine, "But I enjoy messing around." I rolled my eyes and leaned in the rest of the way to meet his lips. The kiss deepened but before we could get anywhere we heard an explosion coming from the house.

Fang sighed, "Gazzy?"

I nodded, "Gazzy." I giggled a bit more before standing and jumping off the branch to fly beside Fang, suddenly feeling up to dealing with whatever was happening.


End file.
